Information exchanges have changed processes associated with work and personal environments. Automation and improvements in processes have expanded the scope of capabilities offered for personal and business data consumption. With the development of faster and smaller electronics, a variety of mobile devices have integrated into daily lives. A modern mobile device includes components to provide variety of services such as communication, display, imaging, voice, and/or data capture, among others. Abilities of the modern mobile device jump exponentially when networked to other resources that provide previously unimagined number of services associated with medical imaging.
Ultrasound and other medical imaging devices remove noise related issues during an imaging session by scanning a variety of images of a biological structure of a patient. The scanned images are combined with an averaging process that reduces and/or eliminates noise inherent in an imaging session. As an artifact of the averaging process blurring effects are introduced to the resulting medical image. The blurring effects may diminish chances of a correct diagnosis that relies on distinguishable edges associated with an object of interest within the medical image.